1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety steering mechanism and a method of operating
The invention has embodiments and can be used in combination with steering mechanisms in accordance with international patent applications PCT/DE 99/01000, PCT/DE 01/00746, PCT/DE 01/00737, PCT/DE 00/01889 and PCT/DE 00/02286. In order to avoid mere repetitions, the disclosures of all these applications are completely included and incorporated herewith and herein by reference.
2. Prior Art
Numerous safety steering columns and operating methods for them are known for better protecting vehicle drivers in accidents. In this connection, safety steering mechanisms have become known in practice with a steering column, a steering-column comfort adjustment comprising linear positioning devices, and with safety devices designed such that that in an accident situation at least an end area of the steering column can be moved away from a driver's position.
The task in this technical area is to protect people from injuries and, in particular, also from lethal consequences in accidents. Therefore, even the present invention has the basic objective of further improving safety steering columns and methods of operating them in order to even better protect people and, in particular, the drivers present in motor vehicles.